1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many imaging devices include a lens, an auto-focusing actuator, and an image sensor. The auto-focusing actuator usually includes a housing receiving a moving part and a fixed part. The image sensor is mounted in the housing beneath the moving part. Gaps may exist between the moving part and the fixed part. Dust may fall into the image sensor through the gaps and influence the imaging quality of the image sensor.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an imaging device which can overcome the limitations described.